rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
A Creature Was Stirring
"A Creature Was Stirring" is the third episode in season one of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. It first aired on December 25, 2010. Summary All Timmy wants for Christmas is for his family to come together and be happy -- and a demonic Christmas present may be the cure for that problem. Plot Timmy Morgan wakes up on Christmas morning, to find loads of presents under the Christmas tree. Timmy's older siblings Mark and Becky are very unhappy with their presents; however, Timmy is very happy with the nice presents that Santa got him, suitable for his age. Unknown to the kids, their parents are planning to get a divorce. Meanwhile, when everyone leaves the living room but Timmy who just wishes that his family would start getting along again, he notices a present under the tree that had appeared out of nowhere. There appears to be something moving inside of the present. When Timmy opens the present, he is shocked to find a hideous monster inside. When he alerts his parents, they think he has just created an imaginary monster. When Timmy tells his siblings, the monster follows him and creates a mess in the bedrooms and hallway. Their parents then come up stairs and find the hallway is a mess, as they clean up the hallway of the papers, Becky finds the divorce papers. Janice and Donald lie to the kids and tell them that it's just Donald's work papers. They then tell the kids that they must go to there rooms for Janice and Donald would deal with them later. The parents then go to the basement and find feathers everywhere. The monster shows itself to Janice and Donald and starts a fire in the basement. They try to escape through the front door but find themselves snowed in. The monster then cuts the power and the family makes their way to the attic and immediately lock themselves in the attic. While in the attic, the Morgan's reminisce about all the fun times they had together as a family before they grew apart and promise that if they get out of the house alive they'll forget about the divorce and become a family again. With the smoke rising up into the basement, the Morgans desperately try to find a way to escape. After they get out through the attic's window they witness the entire house burning on fire. At first, all seemed lost until Timmy brought out a picture of the whole family together and that's when the Morgans realize that they will all be okay as long as they have each other. That night, a red limo pulls up next the house's rubble; Santa Claus rides in the back. He calls the monster back to him, revealing that he had indeed granted Timmy's wish, to get the family back together. This also reveals that the monster never meant any real harm to the family, it was just doing what Santa asked of it. Cast *Thomas Robinson as Timmy Morgan *Stacy Grant as Janice Morgan *Kurt Evans as Donald Morgan *Cainan Wiebe as Mark Morgan *Rachel Pattee as Becky Morgan *Dale Gillespie as Santa Claus Image Gallery 155746 164199443617569 160409627329884 274352 82618 n.jpg|Timmy gets ready to fight the creature. 154379 164199346950912 160409627329884 274347 4083646 n.jpg|Thomas Robinson (Timmy) watches as directer Terry Ingram opens the present. 150359 164199390284241 160409627329884 274349 2517908 n.jpg|Timmy watching his siblings fight with their parents. 76167 164199416950905 160409627329884 274351 2572416 n.jpg|Donald and Becky run from the creature. 77176 164199403617573 160409627329884 274350 121511 n.jpg|The first look at the creature. ACreatureWasStirring01.jpg Trivia * This is the first episode to have a twist ending.﻿ * This episode is sometimes known as the premiere episode. * The small creature in this episode that helps Santa Claus to do the deed of making a childrens dream come true is based on the legends of a creature called Krampus who is a devilish companion to a europeon version of Santa Claus. While Santa Claus delivers gifts to good children, Krampus gives coal to bad children (krampus wikipedia page). Video(s) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday-themed episodes